1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiating apparatus that irradiates a charged particle beam to an object.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-86554, filed Mar. 28, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A charged particle beam irradiating apparatus has been proposed which includes a scanning electromagnet that performs scanning with a charged particle beam and a wobbler irradiation unit that irradiates the charged particle beam using a wobbler method (for example, see JP-A-11-28252). In the charged particle beam irradiating apparatus using the wobbler method, the charged particle beam is circularly irradiated and diffused by the scanning electromagnet. The diffused charged particle beam is shaped according to the shape of an object and then irradiated.
In addition, a charged particle beam irradiating apparatus has been proposed which includes a scanning electromagnet that performs scanning with a charged particle beam and a scanning irradiation unit that irradiates the charged particle beam using a scanning method (for example, see JP-A-2006-34701). In the charged particle beam irradiating apparatus using the scanning method, the charged particle beam is irradiated to an object by the scanning electromagnet to scan the object.
The above-mentioned charged particle beam irradiating apparatuses are independent apparatuses in terms of functions. They can perform either the irradiation operation using the wobbler method or the irradiation operation using the scanning method. Therefore, the charged particle beam irradiating apparatuses have low flexibility in irradiation.